Trials of Namikaze Naruto, The Uzumaku Akuma no Noroi
by KievVrael245
Summary: Naruto has been neglect by his family. They have abused the prophecy. Now Naruto must use his new powers if he wishes to save what is dear to him. Or will darkness consume his destiny. The pain he feels will become the power he wields, such is the Uzumaku akuma no noroi. Alive Minato and Kushina. Zanpakuto. T For violence and thematic elements. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Gaki= text

'Gaki'=thoughts, sarcasm

"**Gaki**"= Bijuu, spirits, Zanpakuto

**_'Gaki'_**= Bijuu, spirits, Zanpakuto thoughts

**Gaki**= Jutsu/Kiddo spells

It was spring time in Konohagakure no Sato and outside the Namikaze estate there seemed to be a picture of an almost perfect family.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! See! See! We did it", shrieked two 6 year old girls, they stood at 3 feet 9 in. They were identical twins they looked like a carbon copy of their own mother Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina who was standing right beside the two energetic girls. She also was one of the most beautiful women in the village. She was 5 feet 6 inches; she had long straight red hair and was dressed in her shinobi outfit.

"Great job! Natsumi-chan and Mito-chan", exclaimed their father Namikaze Minato. he was a tall man standing at 5 feet 10 inches, he was very handsome and had bright blond spiky hair. He was the leader of the village the Yondaime Hokage.

Now when you were told that this was a dysfunctional family you were given the truth. From the window of the Namikaze library stared out a 7 year old boy who was 3 feet 11 inches. With a grim look on his face he turned his head and returned his attention to the scroll that laid before him.

The Boys name was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. He looked like a carbon copy of his 'Father' except he was a lot paler than his old man. Why wasn't he with his 'family' one would think. It was because it was never his family.

6 years ago on the night his sisters were born the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune escaped from his mother's seal during childbirth so the Previous Hokage the Sandaime sealed the demon's Chakra into both Mito and Natsumi at the cost of his life while he sealed the soul into the young boy. from then on this event shredded any chance of a perfect family. His 'family' always revered the twins as they were gifts from kami herself while he was ostracized in his own home as well as the village pariah.

They always ignored him and if he ever tried to get their attention they would slap him and send him to his room. The civilians of the village would kick him out of stores, restaurants, etc. unless if he was with his family. Once every week the civilians and shinobi would gather in an angry mob and beat him to an inch of his life and left him in a ditch. if it wasn't for his Uzumaki healing factor he would have died years ago but there were more scars than then he can count.

**Flash Back no Jutsu**

It was October 10th and Naruto's sixth birthday. To celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune hordes of civilians and shinobi first sent many gifts to his imoutos and then swarmed around him for a bit of revenge. A man stood before him and sneered and said.

"You demon you love to kill don't you like how took the life of my wife and unborn baby with your claws". He then proceeded to stab the boy with a rusty carving knife. He stabbed the knife into Naruto's chest sinking 5 inches deep then as the boy hollered and cried at the pain the man twisted the knife and laughed maniacally at the young Namikaze's agony.

Then an anbu commander with a dog mask on said "you are just like the monster that killed Rin… and I am going to avenge the sandaime-sama". He made some recognizable seals and yelled "Raikiri" and slammed it through the boys already bloody chest.

How Naruto stayed conscious was a miracle but he knew he would die soon enough. Until another anbu entered the scene he had a weasel mask on and red eyes. "Step away from the boy you scumbags known as my 'comrades' otherwise you answer to my blade", he commanded as he unsheathed his katana. The shinobi instantly backed up knowing the dangers of facing Uchiha Itachi. Though a few of the civilians ignored his orders and received no mercy.

"Oh yeah! You shinobi are inferior to us you are servants to our every whim" One pink haired banshee screeched (guess who?). Though as soon as she said the she regretted it, the moment Haruno looked in the young Uchiha eyes she entered a world a lot worse than worse than hell. Itachi scooped up the boy surprised at how his body was already recovering from the near fatal incident he took the boy home.

**Kai**

Well ever since those days there were five people that cared about him. Uzuki Yugao who was one of Itachi's juniors, she was like his 'Nee-san' and she would help him in kenjutsu. There was Itachi who was like his Nii-san and protected him from bloodthirsty villagers. There were Uchiha Sasuke and Satsuki the twins were his only friends. Finally there was Uchiha Mikoto, she was like the Kaa-san he never had.

He stayed more with the Uchiha than with his own 'family'. This action did not sit well with the other Uchihas they complained to Fugaku and told him to silence the demon. Of course the clan head wanted to end the demons life so badly, thus making the Uchihas heroes. Though every time he tried something 'funny' Itachi would stop him considering that the clan head was probably weaker than the 13 year old boy.

Naruto's life at home was the worst with his sisters. They always given everything they wanted and were filled with love. They were probably the most arrogant people alive. They even made the Uchihas look humble. Every day the 'challenged' some random shinobi and 'won'. Truth is told most shinobi just lost on purpose. They were not completely content with their position and always rubbed it into Naruto's face.

**Flash Back no Jutsu**

"Tou-san can you please train me or at least teach me how to unlock my chakra?" asked the young Namikaze boy. In hopes of finally getting some attention from his Tou-san.

"There is no way I am going to train a failure like you. You are don't need it and besides I won't send you to the academy this year because I want you to be in the same class as your sisters", Hokage said. As he exited the room, the Namikaze twins also known as the Namikaze Princesses entered with a smirk on their faces.

"You see '_Onii-san_' father loves us more. We are ashamed to be related to you and we hope you die on your first mission." Natsumi said.

"Yeah and no matter what we will always be stronger than a pitiful loser like you" Screeched Mito.

"Well I really don't care about what spoiled brats like you say. A man is judged by his peer based off of his own merits so if I was to judge you, well we could say that you're the most worthless human being ever and besides love is out of the question in this sad excuse for a family." Naruto replied with a smug look on his face. While the twins looked like they were about to kill him in front of the god forsaken village.

**Kai**

Naruto was currently meditating trying to enhance his own reserves. Slowly he felt his consciousness slip away. He then opened his own eyes to reveal he was in a sewer. It was dark and depressing but he decided to explore the inner walls of his mindscape. He came across a clearing where there was a giant cage. as he stared into the black abyss two malevolent eyes loomed over him.

**"So my warden humbles me with a visit I should be grateful"**, he mocked the situation.

"K-k-Kyuubi no Yoko", Naruto stammered in fear of being mauled.

**"HAHAHAH you don't know how happy I am to here that a human heres me despite me having none of my powers". **

"Oh I understand but the soul holds more power for it's where our passion is spawned from", exclaimed the boy thus quoting the lines of a famous shinobi/philosopher.

**"Gaki you are wise for a ningen but you see my soul is crippled and I will cease to exist in your mindscape",** said the king of Bijuu with an exasperated breath.

**"I have barely managed to survive this long without my full being but it is time for me to through in the towel"**, mumbled the giant fox.

"Wait! Before you go tell my why you attacked the village. I don't believe you are pure evil because evil is made not born", said Naruto while rubbing his chin.

**"You are the first to doubt that a demon is not evil. Any way I did not choose to attack this pitiful village I was controlled by Uchiha Madara"**, said the Kyuubi.

"But wasn't he from the time of the Shodaime which would mean he is over 150 years old", the boy said with confusion.

**"His infernal eyes the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan have granted him eternal youth"**, the akuma said with disdain.

**"It was a pleasure sharing my last words with you I hope you fare a better life than the eternal hell you exist in now...Arigato and Sayonara kit"**, said in a sincere tone.

As the fox finished his last words he glowed in a great white light than vanished from the young boy's mindscape leaving Naruto in tears.

As Naruto regained his senses he realized it was past midnight he felt thirsty so he decided to go down stairs and grab a drink of water. Praying tha his parents were asleep. As he went past his parents' bedroom he heard them talking.

"Kushina-hime I have been thinking that since the twins' birthday is coming up we should make them the clan heiresses", said Minato

"I agree but do you mean that Mito-chan will become the heiress for the Uzumaki clan and Natsumi-chan for the Namikaze clan", Kushina exclaimed.

"Precisely they would literally form sister clans, I mean they are already natural born leaders and would be perfect", Minato said excitedly.

"Besides that failure of a son doesn't deserve to even live in this house much less be the heir to the clan", Minato said with disdain in his voice.

"The only reason we didn't disown him is because it would have caused a scandal but he is probably so weak that he would die on his first real mission so let's hope he does", Kushina says with rage.

'They actually don't love me. I always thought that it was just about the Kyuubi but they genuinely hate me' Naruto thought as tears streamed down his face.

He got back into his small bed and went under the covers while crying him to sleep.

A few days later he was out training. In ground 44, the forest of death he was punching a training dummy. He hit with more force than possible for a 7 year old boy. He was lost in thought until he heard a blood curling howl. He turned to see a giant beast.

It was 3 stories tall it was as black as the night sky. It's most prominent features were the mask covering his face that looked like a snake and the hole in the center of its chest. The young Namikaze did the only thing a 7 year old could do in this situation and ran.

As he ran the monster chased him with its mouth gaping to get a piece of Naruto. The boy ran in the opposite direction from the village so that the monster wouldn't hurt the civilians. Naruto ran into a closing and was cornered at the edge of the Hokage faces. The abomination lumbered over Naruto cackling madly.

**"Why lucky me this boy's soul will be quiet a tasty treat. His reiryoku is off the charts I am surprised he has not controlled it yet",** the monster whispered causing Naruto's knees to buckle.

"As strong as his reiryoku may be a hollow such as you will never consume it", said a man standing behind the creature. He was wearing a black kimono and held a long katana in his hand.

**"Ah a shinigami i haven't seen one in over 200 years I thought that they were extinct. Well no matter you will be a nice desert after the boy", **with that said the hollow lunged at Naruto but before he got even 10 feet of the boy, the shinigami jumped between them and sliced the hollows mask in half.

The hollow dissipated with a slight hissing sound. The shinigami turned to reveal a handsome man at 6ft tall and spiky red hair. "Hi there my name is Uzumaki Kenshin and I am a shinigami", he said it with a smile.

For Naruto though too many things happened in one night for a kid to comprehend so he did what a 7 year old would do in this situation. He fainted


	2. Sparring

A few hours after the incident Naruto stirred from his slumber. He got up and yawned then realized he was back in his own room. Jumped out of bed remembering what happened a while back.

'It is okay I am safe' he thought. 'It was just a dream' he thought repeatedly. "That dastardly creature', he sighed in relief.

"Hey kid you okay because I am pretty sure what your having is a nervous breakdown".

Naruto whipped his head to the man from before. "GOD HELP ME THAT WAS REAL", Naruto practically yelled.

"Sheesh you're so loud but yeah you were attacked by a hollow but you are fine now", he said quietly.

"Arigato Gozaimasu for saving my life but what the heck was that thing", naruto said on his knees.

"Okay i guess that i will explain from the beginning as long as you don't interrupt me" Naruto nodded his head.

"My Name is Kenshin and I am the last living Shinigami", Naruto's eyes widened but did not comment.

"I am not a god but I have a few of Shinigami-sama's powers. My duty is to help souls called pluses crossover or it is called konso and to purify hollows like the one from the other night. I use a weapon called a zanpakuto it is a part of my own soul so only I can wield it. He unsheathed one of his katanas and said, "sōten ni zase Hyorinmaru". The blade glowed with a pale outline, immediately the room dropped 60 degrees and a dragon's head was forming at the tip of the blade. Made entirely out of ice it was about one foot long but was very detailed. The dragon flew around the room letting it elongated body decorate his bare room.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. He had only heard about such things in scriptures from before the time of Rikudo Sennin.

"I sense you have a lot of reiryoku even more then I have. I think I should train you in the ways of the shinigami what do you think young one?", Kenshin asked

"Hai Kenshin-sensei', Naruto's reply was quick and brief.

Timeskip 2 Months

Naruto was currently in the abandoned training ground # had wide rolling hills that strestched as far as the eye could see. The soil was loose and uneven, and it was arid bordering infertile. With patches of shrubs and few trees. Why his sensei choose such a training ground was beyond him.

He was sweaty from his recent spar with he sensei. "Sensei"'he panted. " Why can't I train in Hoho first?"

"You see Naruto if you learn Hakuda without the Shunpo your natural speed will build up to the point where you have perfect movement", Kenshin replied as he punched Naruto in the gut sending him 10 feet back. " That is enough for today. You got beat up pretty bad so sorry on my part. I guess you're coming along pretty well in one year you would be able to reach my level".

"Ja ne Kenshin-sensei I will head over to the Uchihas place". He said and sped off to see Itachi.

When he reached the district he saw Satsuki out training "Konbanwa Satsuki-chan".

"To you as well Naruto-kun", she said with a smile.

"You look as beautiful as ever" He said with a grin he had a bit of a crush on her but he was too shy to say it directly

"Satsuki blushed a dark red and said "Arigato".

"Oi Naruto think fast".

Without time to think dodged a kick aimed for his head and realised his attacker was Sasuke.

"Jerk is that how you treat your friends I think I should teach you some manners ", Naruto growled.

"Oh yeah dobe do you want to go right here and right now", Sasuke practically yelled to his Rival/Best friend. Which resulted In Satsuki Kicking both of them in the face and reprimanding them.

"Oh well i have to go its getting dark" he said. "But why don't you train with me tomorrow at 8:00 am. Just come to training ground #34".

"We'll be there", replied Satsuki.

One Hour later at the Namikaze Estate

Naruto was in his barren room currently reading a book called Loveless. He loved the plot and could relate to the main character in more ways than one. He was snapped out of his book when his father yelled. "NARUTO GET YOUR PATHETIC CARCASS DOWN HERE THIS SECOND".

Naruto bolted down the stairs to see his family stand before him. The twins had a sly smile that meant something horrid was going to happen.

"Well now that you're here we can begin" he said in an annoyed tone. "I need you to spar against the twins to evaluate your level".

"But I never had any training so what am to do", he lied trying to find his 'Tou-sans' true intentions.

"Relax you aren't going to be in real danger besides it were the twins who suggested it", Minato replied meekly.

"The smirk on the girls' faces seemed to grow exponentially. It seemed as they wanted to humiliate him and show him his place.

Now Naruto was torn would he protect his pride or would he hide his skills. He decided he would not betray his sensei so he swallowed his pride and went to face them.

They went into the Namikaze training ground ready for the upcoming fight. The twins slid into the Uzumaki Taijutsu style while Naruto just stood there mentally slapping himself. Oh well as the saying goes no pain no gain but this is ridiculous.

"The rules are to use Taijutsu only meaning no weapons or jutsu got it,Hajime" Minato yelled.

" 'onii-san' we promise we won't hurt you… much" Natsumi cackled. as she said so Mito aimed a kick to his head hoping to give hime a severe concussion. as her heel smashed into Naruto's forehead he fell down on purpose to make it seem as they actually hurt him. The twins were nothing compared to the sparring sessions he received from his sensei or even from the villagers. He jumped back up pretending to be hurt to make the twins feel great amounts of hubris. Natsumi launched a barrage of kicks at him he took every hit like a man. Ultimately they just tackled him and start punching him like there was no tomorrow but then they realised that they had no affect on him. In the stands his parent were worried not for Naruto but because the girls were going all out and not even harming him. Naruto kept this up hoping that the twins would exhaust themselves and maybe end the fight. Boy was he wrong, as Mito pulled out a kunai and slashed at his cheek. Naruto jumped back only to realize that Mito had drawn blood.

"Um Tou-san Mito seems to be breaking the rules", Naruto said in a mock scared tone.

"The twins can break the rules if they want to", his answer was brief while kushina smirked. She hoped that Mito would kill Naruto so that the clan would be cleansed of the Uzumaku akuma no noroi (Curse of the swirling demon) once again.

Now Naruto knew that he had no choice he either attacked them or get severely injured and miss training for weeks to come. Now Naruto had no choice but to defend himself. Immediately he got into the Hakuda stance. His mother was flabergasted. 'It is the same as Kenshin's. How could he use the same kind of taijutsu as him? Kenshin was dead i killed him, the only explanation must be the curse', she pondered.

Meanwhile Naruto was evading both Mito and Natsumi's attempt. 'It is time to end this nonsense' Naruto made up his mind no more Mr. Nice guy. At Chunnin level speed he struck Mito in the stomach with his fist Instantly knocking her out. Then when Natsumi ran at him with a rasengan in her hand. She was about to hit him square in the face when suddenly he grabbed her arm leaving the lethal jutsu 2 inches away from his Nose he stared into Natsumi's eyes with a cold glare that sent shivers down her spine. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "Pathetic". then he struck her temples thus knocking her out as well. Naruto sighed he was lucky that they couldn't use the Kurama's chakra because then he would be in trouble. Though right now he was out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM" Minato yelled.

"It was a spar and I only used Taijutsu unlike thoose two", Naruto calmly replied.

'SMACK' Minato backhanded his son. "WHAT KIND OF BROTHER USES EXCESSIVE FORCE ON HIS OWN IMOUTOS" Minato snarled.

Standing up immediately and wipping of the dust on him he again calmly replies "They were trying to kill me so what should I have done Hokage-sama" he spits the word out in disdain.

Minato just got schooled by his own son, he was speechless he then realized that with no mindset could he possibly punish the boy because he simply did nothing wrong. Kunshina still had a grimm face while she stared at her sochi. She knew there was only one thing to do.

"Minato-koi we better wake up the twins and double their training", she said in a quiet voice.

"Hai we must", he answered quickly.

Naruto went back to his room and decided to get some much-needed sleep.

The Next Day

Sunlight seeped through Naruto's window hitting him straight in his face. He was never a morning person so he was a bit grumpy. He glanced up to his clock it was 6:43 am he got up and went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He changed into proper attire and sped to the training ground.

When he reached the ground he could see his sensei in jinzen meditation so Naruto decided to also meditate. They both stayed there feeling the flow of nature. they could feel chakra signatures as well as two reiatsu signatures heading this way. Kenshin opened his eyes.

"Naruto I see that your reiryoku rubbed of on two other people and you invited them to train with us", Kenshin said.

"Hai this power should be more widespread and besides you yourself said hollows are more frequently venturing out of Hueco Mundo so this way we would better be able to protect the elemental nations", Naruto said.

"I guess you're right but I was hoping that today we could materialize your zanpakuto".

"NANI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME", Naruto yelled

"relax I could teach them and help you materialize your zanpakuto at the same time beside didn't I tell you to stop talking so loudly". Kenshin said with a frown.

"Gomen but here they are" he pointed to Sasuke and Satsuki.

They were entered the the grounds ready for their training.

"Ohayo there My name is Kenshin I am Naruto's sensei and I look forward to being your's".

"Ohayo our names are Uchiha Sasuke and Satsuki we don't need an intro on shinigami Naruto told as all about them", Sasuke says.

"Great normally I would kill those who know of the shinigami but since you are friends you won't have to worry of such things happening", he said in a way-too cheery tone that made everyone sweatdrop. "Now if you want to gain shinigami powers than you have to take a 3 days leave from any current commitments and if you fail this test then you will die. I want to make myself clear because the danger is real and the power is a burden", he warns them.

"WE ACCEPT", they all answered at once.

"Good but remember there is no backing out now".

With his foot he taps the ground below him and instantly a black hole appears beside him.

"Ladies first", he motions to Satsuki who jumped into the portal.


End file.
